Yoshinori Nagira
Yoshinori 'Yoshi' Nagira 'is one of the supporting characters and scoutmaster at Camp Buddy along with Yuri. He is announced to be the protagonist of an upcoming DLC. Background Yoshinori used to be a scout at Camp Buddy back when the head scout in his current position was none other than Goro Nomoru. At the time, he looked up to Goro and hoped to one day become a scoutmaster like him. When Yoshinori became older, that dream came true as he was hired to be the camp leader at Camp Buddy. One year, however, Yoshinori found Yoichi and offered him to stay at Camp Buddy. Their meeting is still a mystery, but from then on, Yoichi began to live at the camp year-round with his dog Yuki. Yoshinori showed to greatly care for Yuki and Yoichi throughout their years, and he was one of the few that really listened to Yoichi other than Keitaro at the beginning of the story. The events of the year before the game takes places caused the camp to lose most of its members and even nearly caused Yoshinori to lose his job. The only reason he didn't was because of Yuri, the daughter of Goro who stood up against her father's behavior and made sure he'd get another shot. In Yoichi's route, losing his job wasn't the only issue. The camp had issues with violence, causing Yoichi to make many enemies as well. Due to this, a group of campers who hated Yoichi went after Yuki, throwing rocks at her. Yuki fought back and bit one of the assailants in return. Unfortunately, this ended badly for Yuki since Yoshinori was forced to make Yuki stay off of the camp grounds for the supposed protection of the campers. Due to this, Yoichi lost any respect he had for Yoshinori, pushing them farther apart. In spite of this, Yoshinori didn't stop caring for either Yoichi or Yuki. Yoshinori still went to take Yuki on walks and feed her to make sure she was okay even if she wasn't allowed to stay on the camp grounds. Appearance Yoshinori is a tall and muscular man in his late 20s with short, sandy blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He is usually seen in his scout uniform with a brown color scheme but with the addition of a cowboy-style hat. During the beach trip, Yoshinori wears yellow and white swimming trunks. Additionally, he wears red underwear. His Halloween outfit was of a sheriff, as to be expected. Personality & Traits Yoshinori is a pretty laid back kind of guy often displaying traits that of which are much like Keitaro. He often says how much he thinks Keitaro is a good kid and he sees the potential he holds. He is still caring however but also strict when he needs to be, acting whatever he finds to be the best for his campers. Being that he used to go to camping buddy when he was a kid too, he shows a great passion for what he does and for helping kids like them find true connections most likely how he did when he was a kid. He however seems to be extremely determined as well at his job, constructing the obstacle course over night and always trying to best teach the kids what he believes to be best here at the camp. He has a close connection between Yuri due to them both seeming to be the main leaders of the camp who at least normally run it. Yuri often likes to ship him with Aiden or such but also seems to be drooling over them both at the same time. Little is know about their past together but either way they are still close to one another. Being that Yoichi was taken in by Yoshinori, Yoshinori has a great about of care for Yoichi. Even if he can't let Yuki stay there in the camp with them he still allows her to stay nearby and he works to actually feed and let Yuki out for walks to try and exercise when Yoichi isn't around. Yoshnori greatly sympathizes Yoichi's case and triesi his best to do anything he can to protect him like family. Aiden and Yoshinori seem to be kissing in a tree as well like Yuki and him. Yoshinori often praises Aiden for being so good at all the things he does and is especially thankful to him for being one of the few staff members that stayed after the big incident. Aiden is also a confirmed DLC love interest for Yoshinori. The person that Yoshinori looked up to the most as a kid was always Goro. Being that he used to be the camp leader there is no doubting that and he even says to have learned much of what he did from Goro. However in the years of the story, Yoshinori believes that he has changed from the man he once was. Now all he wants is for them to do as he wants and Yoshinori believes that to be wrong. He at some points even fights back, telling him he doesn't think this is right and in the end finally gets to him, hoping to finally brign him back to the self he once idolized and hoped to become. Goro is also a confirmed DLC love interest for Yoshinori. Routes Aiden : ''Main article: Aiden Route : Trivia *His nickname given by Yoichi "'''Sheriff Brokeback" is a reference to the movie "Brokeback Mountain" where two men met and fell in love on the titular mountain but were forced apart due to family duty and social stigma. *His animal motif is a bear. *His scout number is 307, an inverted number of Goro's 703. Gallery Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tops Category:Bottoms